Compromise
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Hobbs/Raydor fic set during season one of Major Crimes. Since her transfer and the introduction of Rusty Beck into her life, Sharon has been neglectful in her personal relationship with Andrea.


"I know now why it's been so long since you had me over at your condo for dinner, you've moved in here and forgot to tell me."

Sharon looked up from her pile of paperwork to find Andrea Hobbs leaning against the doorframe to her office. A quick glance at her watch indicated that it was well past 9:00pm and that at this point, everyone else had gone home for the night.

"Mind if I join you?" Andrea asked, already taking a seat opposite Sharon and handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Sharon said gratefully and took a sip.

"You're welcome," Andrea said. "I went by your place, but after knocking for ten minutes, I figured that you were probably still here."

Sharon cringed. "I'm sorry, why didn't you call?"

Andrea sighed. "It was sort of an impulsive decision," she admitted. "But where's Rusty, is he alright?"

Sharon smiled, despite Andrea's supposed dislike of children, she was oddly protective of the young teen. "He's fine. He's at an overnight camping retreat. " Sharon paused, "The place felt sort of empty without him, and most of my work was here, so…" she trailed off lamely.

"I see," Andrea replied. "If you were looking to get out of your home for the night, you could have let me know. You're always welcome at my place, even if it's just to hog my covers, drink my wine, and use all my hot water," Andrea sassed. Sharon blushed; just the mention of Andrea's bed and home, places she was already very familiar with, prompted a wave of guilt to overcome her.

Things between them had started slowly, in fact, it had taken nearly two years before Andrea had worked up the courage to ask the Captain out for dinner. She had been pleasantly surprised when Sharon had agreed, and for the past several months they had been enjoying a slow and steady courtship. When Sharon accepted both the position in the Major Crimes division, and Rusty Beck as her foster child, their tentative relationship had all but come to a screeching halt.

"I owe you an apology Andrea," she sighed, "since taking over Major Crimes, I've been, distracted, and I've neglected this."

"Go on," Andrea said, that smug grin that Sharon adored tugging at her full lips.

"Alright, granted things _have_ been chaotic, but you've been nothing but wonderfully patient, and I've taken advantage of that," Sharon said, "Personally and professionally, I couldn't have made the transition here without all of your support with our recent cases."

Andrea grinned. "I'm not looking for a confession you know. I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'm still here, that is, if you want me to be."

"Yes," Sharon said, her obviously decisive tone made Andrea's heart skip a beat. "I do want you here."

"Good, because I do like being here." Andrea reached across Sharon's desk to grasp her hand. "And I want you to know that you don't have to do this all by yourself. It's okay to admit that you're tired once and a while, it's okay to let people take care of you now and again."

Sharon squeezed Andrea's hand in a gesture of profound gratitude.

"Why don't you bring Rusty over for dinner one night, let me take care of both of you?" Andrea suggested, but Sharon looked hesitant. "Hey, as far as he knows we're friends and occasional coworkers. I understand, given his mother's choice in romantic partners, if you need to keep this from him; I don't want your progress with him threatened."

Andrea smiled reassuringly and Sharon couldn't help but curse herself again for not affording this amazingly patient woman the attention she deserved.

"No, I don't want to start any relationship out with lies. Not with Rusty, not with you, not when we've always been able to maintain that level of honesty; I've promised him that I won't ever lie to him. But, let's be delicate, I'm worried - "

"Okay, say no more." Andrea nodded slowly. Truthfully, part of her had been convinced that things between them were over, so for Sharon to talk about disclosing their relationship to others was quite a shock.

"Dinner would be lovely," Sharon said. "I've missed your spinach lasagna," she added bashfully. One thing Sharon had always appreciated about Andrea was that she shared her passion and adventure for cooking, that, and the DDA was a fine chef.

"Is that all you miss?" Andrea teased.

"Hmm, you do have better water pressure than I do. And I swear I can never get my water that hot," she said mournfully. Andrea laughed out loud. "Speaking of which, a hot shower is exactly what I need after today," Sharon said as she rolled her tense neck and shoulders.

"You're welcome at mine," Andrea reiterated.

Sharon regarded her for a moment before responding. "Okay."

"Okay?" Andrea clarified.

"Yes, let me just grab my things."

Andrea stood and waited patiently for Sharon to gather her purse and jacket, trying _not _to look obnoxiously pleased.

"All ready," Sharon said as she reached for Andrea's hand. "Hey," she tugged Andrea so that they were standing nose-to-nose, "thank you for tonight." She leaned forward and softly kissed Andrea for the first time in weeks.

Andrea let her hands rest lightly on Sharon's hips as she happily returned her lover's kiss. She felt Sharon smiling against her mouth as they parted.

They both couldn't hide the lust-filled grins on their faces, the air around them crackled with delicious promise; it had been far, far too long. Sharon gave a rueful chuckle and took possession of Andrea's hand once again. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said.

"Aye Captain," Andrea asserted, narrowly avoiding Sharon's scowl and complementary smack.


End file.
